winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana (Fairy)
Diana is a very powerful fairy who resides in the Amazon Rain Forest of South America. She is the Major Fairy of Nature. Seasons Season 4 Diana turned Gardenia into a jungle and kidnapped the Specialists (except Nabu), causing the Winx to go to her kingdom to save the specialists using their new Sophix powers. And finally the Winx save The Source of Forest's Magic which controls Diana's powers and convince her and the Amazo n fairies to stop vengeance against humans. Diana then tries to convince Morgana that the humans are not all bad, but in vain and Morgana asks Aurora to help her in her revenge. Appearance Diana has a type of reddish pink hair color. She also has a blue, green, and purple crown on her head. She has two leaf-like ties tied to her bangs, and she has forest green eyes and light pink makeup. She wears a necklace that is blue and purple, and her dress is purple and light green with a light green fabric holding it up and a blue half circle that it's attached to. On her arm are light peach and blue arm warmers, and her wings are out lined with grass green. Inside is peach, pink, and light pale green. Personality Profile Diana is one of the most dedicated to protecting the balance of nature and magic, and when she feels threatened will do anything to protect her domain. Diana was a loyal servant to Morgana and followed her orders with pleasure to take vengeance on the humans for forgetting the Earth Fairies and harming nature. Diana also shows a gentle and forgiving side, as she recognized that the Winx Club were only trying to help her and restore balance to nature and the indigenous Amazon tribe who revered Diana and the Amazon Fairies. Diana was able to find ways to make peace for the benefit of mankind when she discovered that she and her Amazon fairies were not forgotten. Powers and Abilities Diana is the Major Fairy of Nature and possesses the powers of nature, like Flora, but more powerful, as Flora had struggled to fight some of her spells. She also can control the animals that live in the Amazon Jungle, meaning she has power to control animals like Roxy. Her power source is a flower that is called "The Source of Nature" which is protected by her Amazon Fairies and herself in a magical waterfall. It is also the life force of nature, Diana and the Amazon Fairies. Diana's Kingdom Her kingdom has elements of Aztec and/or Inca architecture, and after the intervention of the Winx in Amazonia, lives alongside with the human native tribes whom she helped to reconstruct their village. Trivia *Diana's name comes from the Roman goddess Diana, which means Divine. She is the Goddess of the Hunt and of the Moon, who was associated with wild animals and wildlands, hence the Winx Club Diana's power. *Even she's the Major Fairy of Nature - having similar power as Flora, she also has the power to summon the animals like Roxy. *Her name maybe referred to Diana the Goddess of the Moon. *In the Nick Version,her title is change to Diana,the Warrior Fairy of Nature Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Diana